


Ghost Data

by KaitoLune



Series: 64 Tales [3]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Limbo, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoLune/pseuds/KaitoLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wizardmon had expected to move on, not linger. (#32)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Data

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Wizardmon
> 
> Prompt: #32: linger from the 64 damn prompts (livejournal)
> 
> Genre: general
> 
> Notes: Set between Adventure and 02. He had quite a while to be stuck in the human world, so it'd be kind of interesting to see what would go through his mind.

Digimon did not know of the concept of limbo as humans did. To them, ghosts were Digimon coded to be Bakemon and Soulmon. A possible evolution through natural means. Death simply meant rebirth as a new data construct. "Limbo" was simply a transition between the deconstruction of their data and its reconstruction into an egg in Primary Village. As the final cries of the little girl and sobs of his old friend faded, a hint of regret and fear entered his throat and tingled his body. He swallowed it back, forcing out croaked goodbyes and wishes to see her again. An end of his existence meant a new one would begin in his place. A worthwhile sacrifice to save a friend and both worlds.

Wizardmon had thought this applied in the human's world as well.

But, that peace broke upon the loud deafening of life and electronics. In confusion and fear, Wizardmon cycled through the human-constructed information whizzing past. Fear turned to anger as he soon realized his data had not moved on.

The information responded to him, shifting and fuzzing receivers and pictures until his anger died out.

Eventually, anger and melancholy drifted away as he searched for any answers from every bit of information that passed in his direction. Was Gatomon alive? Had the DigiDestined defeated Myotismon?

Fortunately, wild activities had not escaped the likes of human media. Occasionally, he saw glimpses of Kari or one of the other DigiDestined, bringing relief to his data.

Over time, Wizardmon learned more about his condition. Or rather, what he could guess was his condition. Much like wild activities, human media covered a lot about death and the afterlife. He learned of various forms of heaven and hell. He learned of reincarnation. He learned of ghosts that stayed too long because they still had unfulfilled goals.

But, what goal did he have to achieve? He had wished to see Gatomon in his  _next_  life, not this one. Was he meant to stay trapped between death and life? Since he died in the human world, would he go to heaven upon being laid to rest? Or had his alliance with Myotismon be enough to send him to hell? Such thoughts haunted him until a peculiar bit of information crossed his path.


End file.
